Naked Cribs
by brycewade1013
Summary: Kim and Ron have the most amazing spring break of their lives with Kim's celebrity friend, Britina. Read at your own risk.
1. Scene One

"I came here to win / I'm already there / I'll get the blue ribbon like I'm at a state fair…"

Britina's latest album could still be heard from her Kimmunicator as one teen hero walked around the home, ensuring that she really did have the entire Possible household to herself. She would let nothing get in the way of her time alone if she could help it.

Front door locked? Check. Confirmation that Ron will be with Felix all night? Check. Neutralised tweebish and Wade-ish security cameras? Check.

Satisfied that everything was as right as it was gonna be, Kim let out a sigh of relief and headed for the family bathroom. Her heart rate was already increasing in anticipation.

She firmly closed the bathroom door behind her, full lips caught in between her teeth and a gleam in her eye.

She turned on the tap, letting the water run over her fingers until it reached her ideal temperature. She plugged the tub to let it fill, and she could already feel the slow build-up of steam in the room.

While she waited for the tub to fill, Kim began disrobing, taking the opportunity to massage her breasts and tweak her nipples as she did so. She was so going to enjoy this bath.

Spring Break was in a few days. For most high schoolers, that was a week-long guaranteed downtime. She, however, didn't have the luxury of thinking all of her time would be free, so whenever nights like tonight presented themselves, Kim relished in them.

The tub was halfway full now, so she added her favourite bath soap scent from Shower and Skin Works and watched the bubbles build up. Her lips stretched into a wide, genuine smile.

Bubbles, and bubble baths in particular, have been a favourite of hers ever since she and Ron were little. The colourful refraction of images within the multitude of spheres gave her a sense of whimsy she didn't naturally possess, and she and Ron would always try to make the silliest faces and props out of the condensed bubbles.

She turned off the tap when the water reached the perfect height and picked up some of the bubbles in her palms. She placed them on her face, taking care to avoid her eyes, and tried to morph them around her mouth. She turned to the mirror to see the result and laughed out loud.

Standing there in only her underwear with her vibrant auburn hair starkly offsetting the white bubble beard on her face, she looked like a Rated-X Santa Claus. She briefly contemplated snapping a pic and sending it to Ron (and maybe another one without the bubbles… or maybe with bubbles in choice locations) but nixed the idea when she remembered that would ping Wade too. 'Gorchy,' she grimaced to herself.

She doffed her clothes and finally sunk into the water. Kim let out breathy groan at the warmth on her skin, and her subsequent deep inhale brought her the airy citrus and mint scent that she loves. Her beard blended in with the rest of the bubbles on the surface of the water, and she briefly imagined having a beard long enough to fill an entire tub. She chuckled to herself, making a note to herself to tell Ron about that musing. He'd get a kick out of it.

"I don't vibe with your 'tude / Don't try to step to me / If you are all you say you are, uh, see you 'n' three…"

Kim sang along to the next Britina song as she made a topography out of the bubbled surface on which she could imagine battle strategies. Just as she was using her knee to make a mountain, her Kimmunicator rang.

She let herself sigh before picking it up. "Sitch me, Wa-oh, Britina!"

"Kim!" Britina greeted jovially. In the background, Kim could see Britina was flying in her private jet. "What's the dilly?"

Sensing this was purely a social call, Kim relaxed back into the water. "I'm just spankin'! I have the house to myself tonight, and I'm actually listening to your album right now! It is so the bomb."

"No you are not!" Britina enthused. "I'm so glad to hear that! Your opinion means a lot to me."

"Aw, you're sweet," Kim grinned. "Not that I don't love catching up with you, but what's the sitch?"

Britina's dark eyes sparkled with excitement. "Album sales are through the roof, so I was finally able to cinch a yummy mansion in Beverly Plains that I had my eye on. I saw on your website that you're going on Spring Break soon. Why don't you and your new beau stay at mine for the week? It's the least I can do after you helped me avoid that major fashion faux pas in Amsterdam!"

"No big!" Kim dismissed. "Nothing that a bicycle spoke and a naked mole rat with teeth like shears can't fix! And I know you would have done the same for me."

"And that's exactly why I want you to help me warm my house! Oh, Kim, please say you'll come? You won't have to pay a dime, and you don't even have to pack clothes! I'll handle transportation and everything. Just say yes!"

Kim deliberated for a moment before smiling. "With a wicked offer like that, how could I say no?"

Britina squealed. "Poppin'! I'll get someone to pick you up right after school on Friday. Can't wait!

"See you soon, Britina!"

"For sure! Enjoy your bubble bath," she jested with a wink before cutting off the connection.

Kim blushed a little when she realised that she had that whole conversation with nothing but bubbles to cover her modesty. She blushed even harder when she realised she kinda liked it.

She leaned her head back against the tile and closed her eyes as she trailed her hand down her body. She squeezed her waist, palmed at her rear, and played with her curls, gradually getting closer and closer to her throbbing center with each movement.

Her legs unwittingly spread as Kim continued her ministrations until she finally let herself slip her forefingers past her lips. She bit down as she massaged herself, imagining that it was Ron's thumb circling her clit. She was sure that even without the soapy water, her fingers would be slick with her juices.

Her other hand started at the base of her head, lightly tugging at her hair before moving down to her breasts. She rubbed at her chest, tweaking her tits just enough to effect a twinge that shot straight down her torso to her core.

So engrossed was she in pleasuring herself that she didn't notice when the last note of Britina's album played, leaving the room silent except for Kim's mewls and the displacement of water by her arm as her fingers increased their intensity.

… But it wasn't working! All of the rubbing and pinching and flicking, and she was barely scratching the itch.

She abruptly stopped and flung her arms against her sides, paying no heed to the water and bubbles spilling over the side of the tub.

Kim frustratedly stared at the ceiling, contemplating if it was worth it to get out of the tub to get her vibrator from her room, when she noticed the showerhead.

The detachable showerhead with eight different jet settings.

She grinned lecherously.

Kim carefully stood up in the bathtub and immediately felt her nipples stiffen from the abrupt temperature change. She turned on the water just enough to test the settings, and she found the one with the most powerful pulse. 'Lucky number 7 it is,' she grinned to herself.

She unplugged the drain to account for the extra water, laid back down in the tub, and directed the showerhead right at her opening.

Much better.

Kim spent some time just playing with herself, rubbing her clit between her forefingers as she angled the stream of water up and down her slit. She stretched one of her legs to hook on the rim of the tub to open herself up to as much pleasure as feasible.

She brought her hand back to cup her breasts, imagining what Ron would do if he were here. She longed for his hooded brown eyes, his panting breaths as he touched her, the warmth of his manhood pressed against her thigh as he took control of the showerhead for her…

Kim then imagined Britina perched on the edge of the sink, hand buried in her crotch as she watched the two of them in the tub, and Kim finally got her release.

She called out into the empty bathroom and rode the wave for as long as she could, encouraging herself with both hands in and around her fluttering lips. Finally, she slumped into the tub, totally spent.

Slowly, the sounds and sights of the outside world registered in her mind. She shivered as she realised the water levels in the tub was far lower than it was at the beginning of her bath; her body was splattered with patches of bubbles. The showerhead lay forgotten on the floor of the tub from where she let go in her preoccupation, still shooting water at the shower wall. A quick look outside the tub revealed a soaked and bubble-ridden bathroom rug.

She self-deprecatingly mused to herself that this is exactly what happens when she only gets the house to herself once in a blue moon.


	2. Scene Two: Part 1

Arranging with Wade that she was going to be off for a whole week was def the easy part. The lying to her parents was going to be tricky.

After that Halloween '06, she really did make it a point to be honest with them, but she knows how her dad feels about 'show folk.' All she said was that one of the people she'd helped was offering an all-expense-paid Spring Break in California ("as a thank-you for saving them," Kim emphasised), and her parents gave her the green light. Lying by omission is better than outright lying, right?

When Ron picked her up for school the next day, she told him everything… about the trip, of course. If she mentioned any of the bathroom context, there was no way he'd be able to focus at school, and she kinda needed him to keep his grades up so that he can go to college with her. She'll just fill him in later when they're alone. Her toes curled in anticipation of his reaction.

"Spring Break in Beverly Plains?! Badical! I almost bought a mansion there myself, once upon a time…" Ron mused, no doubt thinking about the brief period of time when he was 1,000 grand short of being a billionaire.

Rufus faithfully popped out of Ron's pants pocket and sighed alongside his human.

Kim rolled her eyes fondly at her boyfriend. "Earth to Rondog Millionaire. We're going to be Britina's guests. No funny business."

Ron's eyes cut to hers. "A whole week without funny business, KP?" he smirked.

Kim flushed. "Maybe we can sneak away for a little funny business."

Ron slung his arm around his girlfriend's waist as they continued walking to school, taking the opportunity to caress the exposed skin at her hip. They both felt like their skin was on fire. "That's all I ask."

Just like that, Rufus was less looking forward to Spring Break.

* * *

That Friday afternoon, Kim and Ron joined the throngs of students eager to escape the monotony of high school for a whole week. They barely left the premises when a sleek black town car careened into the space in front of them.

"Courtesy of Britina," the smartly-dressed security guard-cum-chauffeur announced as he opened the door for them.

The inside was more spacious than the outside portrayed. Instead of rows, the seats were set up in a U-shape around the inside of the car. There was a minibar that doubled as a table in the center and a telephone near the front. Like a limousine, a partition separated the driver from the occupants.

"Not as good a platinum-white stretch limo, but it'll do," Ron said from experience.

The chauffeur pulled away from the curb and headed to the airport. Rufus pointed to the telephone and performed a series of gestures that made Ron slap his palm to his forehead. "You're right, buddy! Better call the 'rents."

Kim looked at her boyfriend askance. "Did you not tell them you were leaving today?"

"Hehe," Ron chuckled sheepishly. "I didn't really tell them anything."

"Ron!' she admonished.

"I'm on it, KP!" Ron defended. He checked with the chauffeur to double-check the phone had a signal and dialed home.

While Ron waited, Kim got a wicked idea.

"Rufus," she said sotto voce. "I bet there's some cheese in that minibar, don't you think?"

"Hnk! Cheese!" Rufus cheered. He eagerly opened up the fridge and found cubed cheddar. Not as good as Bueno Nacho's synthesised nacho cheese, but it'll do.

"Spankin'! Do me a favour and stay in there until we get to the airport? Pretty please?" Kim asked.

"Bleh!" Rufus, immediately understanding, stuck out his tongue and hid in the fridge with his cheese that would never traumatise him.

Kim could hear Ron behind her greeting his mother and set her plan in motion.

"Hey, Mom? Can you get Dad on the phone, too? I'd rather tell you both at once."

First, she just slid into the space beside him. He settled his arm comfortably around her shoulders, and she snuggled into his side to encourage him to hold her closer. He obliged willingly.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm fine. Mom's just overreacting, I think. I prolly could have phrased it better, hehe."

She ran her hand up and down her chest, first comfortingly, then with more intention. She could feel his torso tense as her hand ventured lower and lower.

"Um, yeah, no. I mean, no, yeah. I mean… Uh, anyway. I'm not gonna make it back for dinner tonight."

She deftly began unfastening his belt with one hand while she began kissing his neck, his chin, beneath his ear. Ron looked warily at his girlfriend, hoping that she wasn't going to do what he thought she was going to do.

"Naw, you don't have to worry about saving me anything. I think I'll be good for the rest of the week."

When Kim didn't plunge her hand past his waistband, Ron internally sighed with relief… But then she moved from his side and knelt on the floor in front of him with a dangerous smirk on her face. Before he could stop her, she tugged her boyfriend's rapidly swelling penis out of his boxers and immediately took him into her mouth.

"Kim!" he shouted in surprise. "What? Oh, yeah, of course Kim's gonna be there," he hastened to explain on the phone.

Kim pulled off of Ron and put her finger to her lips in the universal sign for secrecy before going back and sucking Ron like he was her favourite flavour of milkshake. Ron hissed as silently as he could, knowing that if he gave any indication to his parents about what was happening on his end of the line, he would be blue-balled for the rest of the trip.

"'Where is there,' you ask? Good question. Ahhh… we're going to Beverly Plains."

At this point, Ron was at full attention, which meant he wouldn't fully fit in Kim's mouth anymore and she'd have to get creative. While suckling on the head, she let some of her saliva dribble down Ron's length. The makeshift lube let her jerk off her boyfriend more easily. Ron's eyes rolled into the back of his head, fighting the urge to groan in pleasure.

"Yeah, the one in, um, California. Yeah, for the week. It's really no big. Oh, yes…"

Kim eyed her boyfriend's predicament with pride and decided he earned some extra tricks. She alternated the speed of her hand, twisting and tugging every so often as she massaged his tip with her mouth. Her other hand rubbed up and down Ron's chest, ignoring how badly she wanted to thrust it into her own panties and go at it as she blew her boyfriend.

"This is my way of telling you."

In between Kim's warm mouth and nimble fingers, the risk of getting caught, and the fairly public location of their tryst, Ron didn't think he'd ever been so aroused in his life. He raked his fingers through her hair, scratching softly in the way he knew she loved, and she hummed in response. That hum single-handedly dealt a killing blow to all of his concentration and his ability to hold out.

"Alright, gotta go, love you both, say hi to Hana for me, BYE," he said in a rush. He barely had the presence of mind to hang up the phone because he was focused far more on pulling his girlfriend up from the floor and onto his lap.

"You are so good at that," he murmured into her mouth before following his words with his tongue. Kim wasted no time, humping his bare cock and squeezing his waist with her thighs. The pressure (for her) and the friction (for him) were exactly what they needed. For a few moments, no other sounds were heard as the couple dry humped and made out in the backseat like the horny teenagers they were.

"I'm so close," he whispered later, taking the opportunity to kiss along her jaw and down to her collarbone. "Well, we wouldn't want to leave a mess," Kim reasoned breathlessly. She knelt back down in front of him and took him back into her mouth. Ron grabbed the parts of himself she couldn't reach and rubbed frantically, the outside of his hand nudging against her lips with every upstroke.

The sight of his (foxy, badical, goddess-like) girlfriend bobbing her head up and down his member with a concentration almost rivalling that of her mission-mode was the final nail in the coffin. With a grunt and a moan, Ron shot his load into Kim's willing mouth. Even as his hand stilled, she kept sucking and bobbing with every swallow until Ron was totally spent.

She released Ron's dick with an audible pop! and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand in obvious self-satisfaction. Ron tugged her back up to him and kissed her deeply.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" Kim teased.

"No talky, just kissy," Ron said as he pulled Kim closer.

She was about to straddle his waist again when the driver grunted from the front of the car. "We have arrived at the airport, Ms. Possible."

Kim reluctantly pulled herself away from Ron's kisses… to find the partition down and the driver looking at them through the rearview mirror.

Ron yelped and struggled to tuck himself back into his pants while nudging Kim off of him.

"Um, how long has that been down?" Kim asked with a growing sense of dread and embarrassment.

Aside from a slight narrowing of his eyes, the chauffeur made no indication that he planned on responding to Kim's question. Kim wished she had her grappling hook on her so that she could launch her and Ron straight out of the car through the sunroof.

After hurriedly recomposing themselves and rescuing Rufus (who had donned a scarf and a toque while he was in the refrigerator), the embarrassed couple escaped from the town car to find themselves right before the boarding stairs to an ATR 72.

And atop those stairs was none other than Britina, bedecked in a neon magenta halter top, jean miniskirt, and white Blahniks.

"Kim! Ron! You made it!" she exclaimed as she hurriedly descended the steps to greet them. "And Rufus is here, too!"

At the way Ron straightened, Kim knew that it meant a lot to him that Britina remembered not only his name, but that of his pet as well. Yet another reason Britina was one of her fave clients.

Britina beckoned them into the private jet, which they could see was souped up from the typical ATR 72. There were no less than three 55" plasma TVs situated around the fuselage of the plane, each facing a set of sofas and hooked up to the latest video game consoles. There was a disco ball, a state-of-the-art surround sound audio system, a full service cocktail bar, and even a hot tub! Ron practically salivated at the sight. Rufus did.

"Are we ready to depart, Ms. Britina?" the pilot asked from the cockpit entrance.

"You got it, Julian!"

Kim, Ron, and Britina settled in the sofas nearest to them as they waited for takeoff. They made small talk about school, the latest fashion trends, and if Britina would ever get a pet until the pilot finally turned off the seatbelt sign.

"T-minus four hours until touchdown," Julian announced over the PA system.

"Do you know how many rounds of Zombie Mayhem I could play in four hours?" Ron enthused. On Ron's shoulder, Rufus took out a calculator and quickly completed graduate-level differential equations. He showed the result to the rest of the group. The calculator screen read THE LIMIT DOES NOT EXIST. "Hnk! Booyah!" Rufus cheered.

Ron and Rufus scrambled to setup the game on the X-Cube, and Kim and Britina shared a glance as if to say 'boys will be boys.'

With Ron suitably distracted, Britina felt confident she could talk to Kim without him overhearing.

"So, Kim," Britina said with a gleam in her eye. "How are things between you and Ron?"

"So far, spankin'!" Kim said brightly. "It was def a weird transition going from best friends to dating, but at least we skipped over the getting-to-know-you part. That's what seriously derailed all of my past relationships."

Britina nodded impatiently along while Kim was speaking. "Yeah, that's cute and all, but how's the sex? You guys have gone all the way already, right?"

Kim blushed. "Yeah, we have; and that's good, too." Britina squealed. "Dish, girlie!"

The girls spent the next hour talking first times, weird habits guys seem to have in bed, and the importance of going to the bathroom after sex. If someone from Metropolitan Magazine happened to overhear their conversation, that person would have had next month's spread handed to them on a platter.

"Ron sounds like a really attentive lover," Britina sighed. "I wish I had that."

Unbidden, flashes of Kim's fun in the tub came to the forefront of her mind… specifically, the mental image she conjured up of Britina watching Ron finger her in the tub. She shivered.

"Britina, have you ever had a three-way?" Kim ventured.

Britina cocked an eyebrow in interest. "No… but I've never had the chance."

Kim took a leap of faith and kissed Britina on the lips. "Would you like one?"

Britina's only response was to kiss Kim back.


End file.
